Mil Perdões
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Duas almas, dois desejos, um amor. Como conciliar? Yaoi


**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. A música Mil Perdões também não me pertence e sim a Chico Buarque.

_Comentários da Autora: Esta fic nasceu de um sonho. De uma idéia louca que tive. Espero que esteja ao gosto daqueles que a lerem. E por favor, deixem seus comentários e sua avaliação. Eu agradeço muito._

_Mil Perdões_

Eu estou em minha casa, sentimentos contraditórios estão dentro de mim. Quero-te, mas preciso de espaço, parece que você não percebe isso. Eu sou um homem calmo, mas, dentro de mim encontra-se uma necessidade básica de liberdade. Eu não faria nada que pudesse magoar-te ou ofender-te se me deixasse livre, se apenas me amasse e me respeitasse.

Levo aos lábios uma taça de vinho. Não tenho o hábito de beber, mas, às vezes, é um prazer precioso. Ontem brigamos, dissemos coisas que não devíamos. Nos magoamos, nos ferimos e agora? Como resgatar?

FLASHBACK

- Por quê? Por que você faz isso comigo?

- E você! Tem que ser tudo do seu jeito! Nunca me acompanha, nunca quer nada! Que merda! Será que um dia vai perceber que eu tenho necessidades e desejos? – senti sua mão em meu rosto. Nada fiz, apenas virei as costas e sai. Ainda pude ouvi-lo gritar.

- Você não vai fazer nada?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Eu fiz. Sim eu tinha que fazer algo. Lavei o rosto, tomei um longo banho, vesti minha melhor roupa, encontrei Afrodite e resolvi ir com ele para a noitada. Eu estava lindo, meus cabelos exóticos brilhavam como nunca, meus olhos grandes mudavam de cor com a mesma facilidade com que eu mudava de humor. Todos olhavam pra mim. Homens e mulheres desejavam meu corpo branco e bem feito. Não sou andrógeno como Afrodite, mas sou diferente também. Tenho, como todos do meu signo, o fogo sob a capa da calma e tenho noção exata, hoje, do meu poder de sedução e o usei. Sem pena, sem remorso. Beijei muito, mas não pude fazer sexo com eles. Eles não são você, mas seduzi e beijei muito. E também lamentei por não estar alio. Tudo bem, a noite não foi feita pra você. Você é dia, você é luz. Preciso acreditar nisso para não piorar as coisas pra mim mesmo. Mas então por que não me permitir esses momentos? Eu não te desrespeitaria se você não me forçasse a isso. Me diverti muito e só no fundo senti um certo remorso, pois mesmo distante eu podia sentir a sua aflição e a tristeza de seu cosmo.

O rádio continua a tocar qualquer coisa, e eu em companhia da minha taça de vinho pensando em nós e em como fazer você ver que seremos muito felizes se ambos pudermos ceder um pouco, não somente eu, não somente você. De repente ouço algo que me chama a atenção.

_Te perdôo_

_Por fazeres mil perguntas_

_Em vidas que andam juntas _

_Ninguém faz_

É verdade. Eu nunca perguntei seus motivos e razões. Apenas aceitei-te e aceitei seu amor. Puro e simples. E gostaria que você pudesse aceitar o meu. Assim, sem mais, nem menos.

_Te perdôo_

_Por pedires perdão_

_Por me amares demais_

_Te perdôo_

Você é orgulhoso. Você é forte. E é assim que eu te quero e te amo. Não consigo vê-lo se humilhando. Este não é você. O amor não é anulação ou arrogância, não é extremos. É equilíbrio. É adequação. Por que não deixamos a paixão explodir no sexo?

_Te perdôo_

_Por ligares pra todos os lugares_

_De onde eu vim_

_Te perdôo_

_Por ergueres a mão_

_Por bateres em mim_

_Te perdôo_

Eu consigo entender seu descontrole. Consigo entender sua necessidade de controle. Tudo em sua vida foi controlado e pensado, até mesmo a sua morte. Como lidar com alguém como eu, que depois de tudo que passou quer apenas viver? Mas se me queres tem que entender, tem que aceitar.

_Quando anseio pelo instante de sair_

_E rodar exuberante_

_Me perder de ti_

Só preciso de um pouco de espaço. Só preciso exercitar meu recém descoberto poder de seduzir, poder de viver, poder de ser novamente um ser humano. Não sou divino como você mas eu te amo. Será que não basta?

_Te perdôo_

_Por quereres me ver aprendendo a mentir_

Eu sou franco. A mentira, os rodeios não fazem parte de mim. Não me faça dizer o que queres ouvir. Eu não sou assim.

_Te perdôo_

_Por contares minhas horas_

_Nas minhas demoras por ai_

_Te perdôo porque choras_

_Quando eu choro de rir_

_Te perdôo _

_Por te trair_

Fiz o que fiz porque me obrigou a fazê-lo. Não trago mais nada em meu coração. Esvaziei-me de todos os sentimentos periféricos deixando apenas meu amor por ti. Precisamos resolver esta situação agora.

Levantei-me ainda com minha taça na mão e comecei a subir as escadas. Levava em minhas mãos o vinho e minhas palavras escritas em um papel qualquer. Esperava que pudéssemos voltar a ser nós. Cheguei em sua porta e chamei seu nome.

- Mu ! O que vieste fazer aqui? Pisar no que sobrou?

- Não. – nada mais falei. Estiquei o papel e uma lágrima furtiva deslizou por meu rosto.

Ele recebeu a carta e começou a ler encostado na pilastra de seu templo, o vi ir escorregando a medida que lia até estar sentado no chão. O papel caiu de sua mão. Ele abaixou a cabeça e seus cabelos louros cobriram seu rosto. Eu dei mais um gole em minha taça. Precisava do calor do líquido vermelho. Não tinha o calor dos lábios dele.

- Mu, você tem noção do que está escrito aqui?

- Claro. Fui eu que escrevi.

- Eu não entendo. Eu fui traído, eu fui humilhado e a culpa é minha?

- Shaka, você não me respeitou. Simples assim. Eu fiz o que precisava fazer para não enlouquecer, para não me perder, não deixar de ser eu mesmo para ser aquilo que querias que eu fosse. Eu te perdôo, mas e você? É capaz de me perdoar?

- Não sou capaz do perdão porque te amo...

- Mas ...

- Psiu... deixe-me acabar de falar! E, se eu te amo tenho que entender-te e não matar-te. Você nunca será aquilo que eu quero, você não é a materialização de meus sonhos. Você é mais, completo e inteiro e foi por você que me apaixonei. Agora consigo ver isso. Portanto, nada tenho a perdoar-te e sim a pedir-te: me ensina a te amar. E esta será a última vez que me verá a seus pés. Depois deste momento estarei sempre a teu lado.

Sorri. Não, sorri não, gargalhei. Nada respondi. Apenas estiquei a mão para aquele homem maravilhoso e o ajudei a levantar. Nos beijamos, um beijo molhado, sensual, sedento. Como eu, como ele.

Quando a noite chegou nos encontrou juntos na varanda. Eu podia ver em seus olhos o desejo ardente e pulsante em ter-me, em ser meu, mas não. Havíamos passado o resto do dia juntos nos ajustando, nos amando como amigos, sem sexo.

- O que vai fazer agora? Vai pra rua?

- Não sei. Não quer ir pra rua comigo?

- E por que não?

Voltei para casa. Se ontem eu estava deslumbrante, hoje eu era um deus, pra mim, pra ele. E quando ele chegou senti imediatamente minhas calças ficarem mais justas. A força de meu desejo por ele a me castigar.

- Lindo desse jeito não vamos sair daqui.

- Sem show meu querido, essa produção merece a noite, não?

Senti o ciúme me corroer, e depois o orgulho. Eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, ele é meu, assim como eu sou dele. Quando os outros nos viram chegar, juntos foi um frisson, a boate quase veio abaixo. Foi uma loucura. Eu não larguei meu louro maravilhoso por um instante. Eles estava simplesmente demais. Usava uma calça preta de corte reto, justa nos lugares certos e uma blusa de seda também preta dobrada nos punhos até o ante braço com os dois primeiros botões abertos. O preto contrastando com a pele alva e com os cabelos louros que estavam soltos lisos a balançar. No pulso esquerdo algumas pulseiras de ouro que pareciam fios de tão finas. Nas orelhas pequenas argolas quase imperceptíveis, mas o detalhe que mais me apaixonei foi o fio de ouro no pescoço com os símbolos de Áries e Virgem pendurados que se entrelaçavam quando ele andava. Eu estava entorpecido com tamanha beleza. E pude perceber que os outros também estavam. Ele estava belo, livre, solto, feliz. Dançamos, comemos, bebemos, rimos e nos divertimos a noite inteira. O tempo parecia não passar, comemorando embevecido com a nossa felicidade. Quando nos encontramos cansados da companhia de outras pessoas não precisamos de muitas palavras, depois de tudo que acontecera, a sintonia agora estava perfeita. O equilíbrio, a paz.

- Vamos?

- No seu templo ou no meu?

- Credo Shaka, que coisa vulgar... Esperava mais de você. – fiz cara de aborrecido, que não durou mais que uns poucos segundos antes que eu caísse na gargalhada – Tenho uma idéia bem melhor. Você confia em mim?

- Sim.

Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada. Valera a pena tanto sofrimento, tantas mágoas para ouvir um simples sim, que valia muito mais que muitos eu te amo vazios.

O abracei e num piscar de olhos estávamos juntos em minha torre em Jamiel. Nos amamos sim. E adormecemos juntos, ou quase, quando ele acabara de adormecer, recostado em meu corpo, cansado de prazer, acariciei seu cabelo e tive um último pensamento antes de entregar meu corpo a Morpheus.

Shaka eu nos perdôo.


End file.
